rue's lullaby naruto fanfic style
by scarlet tribe
Summary: this is a scene i would like to actually put into a story. if enough people like it, i will make a story with it. THe scene is based off of Rue's death from the hunger games such a touching scene . Expect similaraties. The main character is an origional character and it is told from her point of view.


**hello. this is my first time actually getting something online. THis is just part of a story i may do. its a sad scene but its important to the story. It is based off of Rue's death scene in the Movie/ book The Hunger Games. (big fan). this scene is just very touching and i love the song. I own nothing.**

**if anyone actually likes this, please comment or let me know and i will start uploading the story itself. just let me know how this is. I like constructive criticism. HAppy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

**~.~**

I held her close, not caring her blood was covering my clothes. AS the attacker lunged at us hoping to get in one more hit before he dies, kakashi intercepted the attack and sent his chidori through him. Sonoma fell to the ground dead.

I looked down to the dying child in my arms. Her eyes were closing. I stood and ran, ran as fast as I could. I needed to get her outside where she feels safer, out of the hell we have been living in for so long. If there was any hope for her, it was outside, in the meadow.

We reached the meadow, and I collapsed to the floor, Lili still in my arms with her eyes closed. Panic swept through me.

"Lili?" "yea?" she was still alive. "we made it, we are outside, sweetie." I say calmly as I stroke her curly, wild red hair. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked around and a small smile graced her blood stained lips. "it's so pretty." It was but I wasn't interested in the meadow. She started coughing. And more blood came from her mouth. "shhh hang in there Tiger Lili, Sakura is coming to fix you up." I lie to her. Even if sakura was there, there was nothing that could be done to save her. She softly laughs,more like hums in amusement. "for a ninja, you are not a very good liar." Tears start to form in my eyes, my guard breaking, my shell made from my profession and years of torture falling, falling apart because the one little girl, the little light, the one who gave me hope through the years, is dying in my arms, and I couldn't do anything.

"Sing." She utters a small word. "please, sing for me, just like those cold nights. The song about the meadow" she always did like that song, but I didn't know if I could get through the song with out bursting to tears. Even with my doubt, I do one last thing for the 11 year old in my lap. "ok"

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm"_ I sensed Kakashi arrive with naruto and sakura. They stayed behind the trees abit to give us privacy and space.

"_Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you_." I started to cry and I barely got the last word out. Lili helped me with the song. She started to sing and I sang with her after I listened for the first few lines.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away" _she stopped singing. I looked down and her eyes were still open and waiting. I smiled gently at her

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–" She closed her eyes, smile still on her face,

"and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you" Her breathing stopped and I started to crack,

"here is the place where I love you…Lili?" I shook her gently. She didn't respond. I broke. I sobbed and cried and held her close. My walls broke and the tears came out like they broke from a dam. I couldn't stop. I was devasted. I started screaming her name and pulling her closer. It felt as if part of my heart died with her. It hurt so bad. I continued to sob for a little while longer.

I felt a hand on my sholder. My sobs had calmed a few minutes ago. I tured to see naruto, with a look of understanding in his eyes, and tears. I looked to Sakura, a tear had escaped her as well. Kakashi looked devastated as well but kept it together had grown on everyone, touched everyone. She would not be forgotten. As I thought that, she glowed a soft orange and she started to fade, where her body disapeared, lillies of all kinds and their petals gently floated upwards and out into the meadow. The breeze made them look as if they were dancing. I realized it was her spirit, showing me she was alright, she was happy, she was safe. I smiled and started crying again. We sat there, calm and at peace, before grey clouds slowly covered the sun. We looked up as a gentle ran began.

"we should head back. We need to write a report, and Ryo should see a doctor about her leg." Kakashi stated. I looked at my leg and notcied the bruising and swelling. Oh yea. Sonoma fractured my shin. I guess the adrenaline rush kept me going for Lili. For her. She always kept me going.

As naruto helped me up and put an arm around my waist to help support me, I realized how alone I was. I had no one now. I didn't know anyone in the village anymore. I had no one to keep me going. I had no one to push me to my limits and beyond that. I lost my world. I lost my meaning to live. And as we hobbled back to the village in the rain, I remembered these people cared, they were going to be my friends, they would keep me going. Just like Lili. And I remebered, Every time I sang that song, I would rember lili. I will never forget lili. And I don't want to.

Goodbye Lili. I hope you are in the place where I love you. I will make you proud. I love you.


End file.
